Milo Pressman
Milo Pressman was an independent technological contractor who freelanced for the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. By Day 6, he had been formally instated as that unit's Internet Protocol Manager. Background Information * Age (on Day 6): 33 * CTU login ID: LFN * CTU password: foothill94022 Experience * CTU Los Angeles Domestic Unit, Internet Protocol Manager * CTU Denver Domestic Unit, Internet Protocol Manager * CTU Denver Domestic Unit, Senior Analyst * CTU Los Angeles Domestic Unit, Security Systems Consultant * SynthTech Corporation, Programmer Analyst * CompuShield Advanced Security Systems, Staff Analyst Expertise * Network security specialist * Decryption specialist * Proficient in Infoserve technologies, Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP, and HTML Education * Master of Science, Computer Science, Stanford University * Bachelor of Science, Information Systems, University of California, Los Angeles Day 1 Around 5:45 AM, Milo Pressman was called into CTU Los Angeles by Nina Myers. Jamey Farrell was making little progress on a keycard, that was handed down by Richard Walsh, who was killed in the line of duty several hours earlier. The keycard had information that would expose who is going after Senator David Palmer, and Milo needed to decoy it. Milo makes progress on the keycard, when Special Agent in Charge Jack Bauer returns to CTU. Unknown to everyone in CTU, Ira Gaines kidnapped Jack's daughter Kim and is using her to blackmail Jack. With surrveillance of CTU, Gaines forces Jack to switch the keycard when Milo isn't looking. Milo soon discovers that he has been working with a different keycard and he suspects Jack was behind it. He brings this information to Nina. When Nina and Tony Almeida expose Jamey as a mole, Nina instructs Milo to take over all of Jamey's projects. Tony and Nina begin working with Jack, who is trying to locate his daughter and wife Teri. Milo is able to find their location, but the area is too big to pinpoint the exact spot. Tony then has Milo encrypt one of Jamey's e-mails, that may remain the possible shooters going after Palmer. Once Jack rescues Teri and Kim, he is brought back to CTU and Alberta Green and Ryan Chappelle have several questions to ask him. Senator Palmer then arrives at CTU and demands to speak to Jack. After speaking to Jack, Palmer requests for Jack to be placed back in his former position until the situation is handled. Chappelle agrees and Milo briefs Jack on the possible Palmer shooters. Milo forwards the photos of the shooters to Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce, who shows them to Senator Palmer and members of his campaign. When Robert Ellis, a NSA agent who was working with Jack and Palmer, is found dead in New Orleans, Milo notifies Jack about it. Milo isn't seen for the rest of the day, though it is expected that he continued to work with CTU on the crisis, which got worse as the hours progressed. After Day 1 After the events of Day 1, Milo was transferred to CTU Denver and he was trained to become a CTU agent, as previously he was only a contractor. It was there where he met Mike Doyle and began a rivalry with him. He stayed with CTU Denver for seven years and after the death of Edgar Stiles in Day 5, Milo was transferred back to CTU Los Angeles and he earned the position as Internet Protocol Manager. Milo soon began a romantic relationship with Chloe O'Brian, but they decided to stay friends and Chloe went back to her ex-husband Morris O'Brian, who also earned a position at CTU LA. Day 6 .]] Prior to the start of Day 6, America was under siege and have been suffering from numerous terrorist attacks. Terrorist Abu Fayed contacted CTU and offered them a deal. He would give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, if he was given $25 million and Jack Bauer. President Wayne Palmer had no other choice but to comply with Fayed's demands. When Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning left CTU in order to go forward with the exchange, Nadia Yassir and Milo were left in charge. It became clear that Morris and Milo were very uncomfortable working together, due to the fact that Chloe choose Morris over Milo, and Chloe was involved with Milo in the past. Eventually Bill and Curtis returned to CTU, waiting for confirmation Assad's location. When Jack Bauer called CTU, he told them he escaped when he learned that Fayed was responsible for the attacks, and Assad came to America to stop Fayed and store peace with the West. Buchanan patched Jack over to President Palmer, but he refused to call the strike on Assad off. Later it was learned that Jack helped Assad escape, and everybody realized Jack was right when Fayed called the president and demanded for the release of prisoners. Growing tired of the feuding between Milo and Morris, Chloe spoke up and told Morris that he matters more, as she choose him over Milo. CTU was backtracked when Curtis was shot and killed by Jack, as he was threatening to kill Assad, who has vital information that could help CTU's investigation. Moments later after Curtis' death, a suitcase nuke went off in Valencia. When Nadia was becoming backtracked, Milo confronted Buchanan about Nadia's lack in progress. Buchanan told him that Homeland Security flagged Nadia, because she is of Islam descent. Milo becomes furious and asks Buchanan to ask his wife Karen Hayes, an advisor to President Palmer, to get Nadia's clearance back. Milo took matters into his own hand when he signed Nadia in his own account, an illegal act. .]] When Milo learned that Morris' brother Timothy was in the hospital, he brought this to Chloe. Chloe decided to tell Morris, who wanted to leave CTU immediately, but Chloe convinced him to finish him job. After Morris left for the hospital, Bill, Milo, and Chloe discovered that Morris was the engineer Fayed needs. Chloe managed to release him on his cell, but Morris was ambushed by Darren McCarthy and his girlfriend Rita. When Chloe began to worry too much and began making mistakes, Milo requested to take over her post and Buchanan permitted it. When Jack found McCarthy's corpse, Milo ran a back trace on the last phone call McCarthy had. Unable to successfully perform the trace, Buchanan agreed for Chloe to come back in and she managed to back trace the call. CTU sent the location over to Jack and Al Turner, who believed Fayed was in the apartment building. With help from Milo and Chloe at CTU, the field unit was able to identify the apartment that Fayed was hiding in. However, Fayed managed to escape and Morris was found injured. When helping Jack disarm a suitcase nuke, Chloe made a mistake, but luckily she was able to give Jack the correct information, preventing the bomb from going off. Milo was then assigned to follow Jack and Marilyn Bauer to a house that Dmitri Gredenko may be. After arriving at the house, Jack and CTU field agents stormed in it, and Milo stayed by the command post with Marilyn. After the bomb inside the house went off, Milo drove off in the CTU van with Marilyn, but it was ambushed by Phillip Bauer's men. After the van was pinned down, and gunmen surrounded them, Milo took a handgun and set off a hand grenade in the van. During the aftermath of the explosion, Milo escaped on foot with Marilyn. Marilyn and Milo were able to retreat in a junkyard, but Phillip's men weren't far behind. Milo tried to create a cover for Marilyn to escape, by shooting at the hostiles, but he ended up getting shot in the right upper arm and Marilyn wasn't able to get away. Kozelek instructed his men to finish Milo off, but Jack arrived and killed the two hostiles. Jack then got Kozelek to surrender; and while he interrogated Marilyn, Jack had Milo watch Kozelek. A team arrived at the junkyard and transported Milo back to CTU. After being patched up in medical, Milo was confronted by Morris, who swallowed his pride and told him he did a good job of being a hero. When Milo was modest about his heroism, Morris was taken aback. After his confrontation with Morris, Milo confronted Chloe and asked if Morris had been drinking. Chloe revealed that Morris had a whiskey, but spat it out. Milo then learned that Morris was once an alcoholic and had been sober for three years. Milo returned to work around 6pm, during the introduction of Mike Doyle as the new Director of Field Operations. Milo quickly disagreed with Doyle's assessment with the situation at the Russian consulate. It was revealed that they worked at CTU Denver together and when Nadia asked about Doyle's experience and judgment, Milo revealed that he was good. Later in the hour, Doyle asked Morris for Intel and Morris gave him a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris by the throat and made an announcement about his authority to the CTU staff. After Doyle finished his announcement, Milo confronted him and told him to not touch his people. Doyle and Milo came to an understanding that Milo's people needed to follow his orders. Once Jack was rescued from the consulate, it was learned Gredenko was in the Shadow Valley preparing to launch drones. Gredenko and Fayed managed to escape, but they managed to launch one of the drones. When Nadia appeared to be upset, Milo confronted her and Chloe eventually approached them. She revealed that she discovered Nadia was using Milo's access code. Milo insisted that it was a glitch in the system, but Chloe clearly knew Milo gave it to her after she was flagged by Homeland Security. When Milo asked Chloe if she was going to turn them in, she revealed she wouldn't confront them if she was, and they needed to be more careful. left|thumb|200px|Milo and [[Mike Doyle clash about Nadia.]] While Milo was in a meeting with Buchanan and Doyle, Chloe confronted them and revealed that someone inside CTU was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. Doyle suggested for Chloe to check Nadia's system, and Milo was outraged. Milo insisted that Doyle was a racist and nearly got into a brawl with him, but Buchanan demanded for them to stop. Buchanan agreed with Doyle's assessment and Chloe discovered it was Nadia's system. Nadia was arrested and brought to a holding room, where Doyle physically and emotionally interrogated her. When Morris managed to run a back trace and get a location, Milo went down to the holding room and told Doyle. Nadia told Milo that she was innocent and he believed her. It was then confirmed the target was San Francisco and Jack was able to crash land the drone in an industrial park. However, the suitcase nuke was damaged in the crash and radioactive material was released in lethal amounts. Milo was later approached by Connell Johnson, who was on loan from Division. Johnson asked if Nadia had been cleared of her charges. Milo discovered from Johnson that evidence was found that proved Nadia's system was breach, clearing her of any wrongdoing. Johnson handed off this evidence to Mike Doyle. Milo was furious and he was convinced Doyle was going to let Nadia take the fall. When Milo approached Doyle, he learned that Doyle passed over the evidence to Morris. Doyle wanted to validate the evidence was reliable before submitting it off to Buchanan. .]] Milo was ordered to prepare Nadia's station for her. When Nadia arrived, Milo planned on apologizing to her and he wanted to reveal how he wanted more than friendship. Nadia knew Milo was interested and she told him it wasn't the time. As Nadia walked off, Milo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. After the passionate kiss, Nadia and Milo returned back to work. Jack was able to capture Gredenko, who was willing to help capture Fayed for immunity. When Vice President Daniels revoked the 25th Amendment, Milo talked with Nadia about the Cabinet vote. Nadia told Milo to forget about what happened, referring to his suspicion of her being a mole. Nadia then told him she also wanted to forget about the kiss they had earlier. Milo told her that he nor her would forget about it. When Nadia had trouble with her system, she went to Milo and asked for help. Milo left his station and Nadia found proof that it was Milo's fault that her system was breach. However, Doyle altered the logs in order to cover it up. When Gredenko met with Fayed in a sting operation, Milo worked with a small CTU team to keep surveillance of Gredenko. During the operation, Gredenko double-crossed CTU and warned Fayed. The two of them managed to escape, but Milo's intelligence showed that Gredenko was still in the same position. Jack discovered that Gredenko cut off his arm, where the tracker was placed. Though Fayed was brought into custody, Gredenko managed to slip away. Appearances Before Day 1 * Operation Hell Gate * Trojan Horse Day 1 Day 6 Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo